En las llamas del infierno
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot, Nalu. CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 465 DEL MANGA. Desde que el Dragon Slayer había regresado después de haberse escapado para enfrentarse a Zeref solo, decir que había estado comportándose de un modo inusual ni siquiera se aproximaría a la verdad. Nadie había sabido nada de Natsu hasta que había aparecido en medio de la batalla decidido a enfrentarse al mago oscuro...


¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, esta vez para traeros un fic NaLu. Antes de nada, debo advertir que contiene SPOILERS del manga, ya que está inspirado en el capítulo 465. Hecha esta advertencia, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo mientras lo escribía :3

¡Un saludo!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del siguiente fic no me pertencen, se los he cogido prestados a Hiro Mashima por una buena causa.

 **En las llamas del infierno**

La batalla estaba llegando a su fin, de ello no cabía duda. Alrededor de la maga celestial yacían los cuerpos de los soldados de Álvarez que habían sido arrojados a la batalla y se habían chocado de bruces contra la imparable magia de todos los gremios de Ishgar unidos, cuyos miembros se hallaban heridos y exhaustos, incapaces de seguir luchando durante más tiempo.

La fuerza de los magos de Álvarez no había disminuido ni una tercera parte.

Lucy apretó los dientes, frustrada. Si abría una puerta más, agotaría por completo sus fuerzas. Los gritos y explosiones de quienes continuaban luchando se escuchaban con claridad aunque estuvieran lejos de donde ella se encontraba. La cruenta batalla había levantado una nube de polvo que, lejos de disiparse, dificultaba la visión de los combatientes.

La heredera de Layla tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Natsu! —gritó, sin obtener respuesta.

Un grito desgarró el ambiente y la maga corrió hacia el lugar del que este había provenido.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Happy tiraba en vano del chaleco del Dragon Slayer, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto casi por completo de escamas, rojas como el fuego que lamía sus brazos.

— ¡Natsu! —Lucy se detuvo, estupefacta.

El muchacho no reaccionó. Tenía sus ojos, cuya apariencia ya no era humana, fijos en el mago oscuro, quien esgrimía una escalofriante sonrisa. De entre su mata de pelo rosa sobresalían dos retorcidos cuernos, que junto a la ira chispeante de su mirada le conferían un aspecto aún más demoníaco.

Era el cuerpo de Natsu, pero no era su Natsu. Era E.N.D.

Él lanzó un zarpazo que arrojó a Happy en furiosos giros por el aire, de tal suerte que la rubia logró reaccionar a tiempo para recibir al Exceed entre sus brazos. Deshecho en sollozos, apenas sí lograba articular algo con sentido.

— No puedo…. No me hace caso… Zeref…Él… Está decidido… No me escucha…

Lucy lo estrechó contra su pecho, tratando de infundirle un ánimo que a ella misma le faltaba. Frente a ellos, la escena permanecía estática, en tensión. Las llamas trepaban desde los brazos hasta el resto del cuerpo de Natsu, sin que ni él ni su hermano mudaran el gesto. Lucy apartó la mirada, incapaz de verlo en aquel estado por más tiempo.

Desde que el Dragon Slayer había regresado después de haberse escapado para enfrentarse a Zeref solo, decir que había estado comportándose de un modo inusual ni siquiera se aproximaría a la verdad. Natsu actuaba de forma errática y taciturna. No hablaba a Happy, evitaba a todo el mundo, incluso a Erza. Por más que lo había intentado, Lucy no había conseguido sonsacarle qué era lo que le preocupaba. Había tenido que ser su inseparable compañero quien, desesperado por su impotencia ante el estado de su amigo, decidiera por fin confesar lo que había sucedido entre el mago oscuro y Natsu.

La verdad les golpeó a todos como un jarro de agua fría, pero a nadie le afectó tanto como a Gray. Cuando Happy terminó de relatar los hechos, se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. Jubia lo encontró vagando por las calles y el mago de hielo le confesó que se había peleado con Natsu y que este se había ido para no volver. No quiso dar más detalles de la pelea y nadie consiguió encontrar al mago de fuego.

Mavis fue la única que logró calmar los ánimos, recordándoles la inminente guerra. Pocos días después de aquel incidente, el ejército de Álvarez cargaba como una fuerza inhumana contra Fiore, tiempo suficiente para lograr reunir y organizar a los gremios. Nadie había sabido nada de Natsu hasta que había aparecido en medio de la batalla cuando esta se hallaba en su punto más álgido. Por más que lo habían intentado, ninguno de sus amigos había conseguido llamar su atención. El Dragon Slayer se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que Zeref se encontraba, sin ser consciente de la existencia del resto del mundo. Lucy había intentado detenerle, pero Gray le había retenido sin decir una sola palabra. La maga celestial nunca lo había visto tan serio. Parecía que entre ambos hubiera una especie de entendimiento que el resto no podía comprender.

Reunió todo el valor que fue capaz para volver a alzar la vista hacia Natsu. La escena parecía haberse congelado en aquel instante en el que las miradas de los dos hermanos se habían cruzado. Sin embargo, algo casi imperceptible había cambiado: la sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Zeref. El mago oscuro observaba a Natsu hierático, y en sus ojos asomaba el brillo de las lágrimas. Al verlo de aquel modo, Lucy no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Pensó en Mavis: ella también había puesto aquella cara cuando había conocido las intenciones de su antiguo amante.

Lucy se preguntó si ella tendría la misma expresión cuando acabara la guerra. Sacudió la cabeza arrancándose aquellos pensamientos y se levantó, decidida. Alguien tenía que detener esa situación, alguien tenía que salvar a Natsu de sí mismo y, si nadie más lo hacía, tendría que ser ella. Ignoró las súplicas de Happy, que permanecía hecho un ovillo en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Pero cuando llegó hasta el Dragon Slayer, toda la convicción que le había impulsado a avanzar se desvaneció.

— Natsu…

— Lucy, aléjate.

Su voz sonaba fría, lejana: Inhumana. La muchacha ahogó un sollozo.

— No.

La determinación con la que pronunció aquella única palabra la sorprendió. Natsu tampoco se lo esperaba. Se volvió hacia ella y, en el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en los marrones de la chica, algo en ellos cambió y Lucy creyó reconocer al mismo chico alegre y despreocupado que la había arrastrado hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail hacía ya tantos años. Las llamas que lo rodeaban se desvanecieron y la muchacha sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Lucy…

— ¡Natsu! —Zeref volvió a reclamar su atención y el momento de lucidez se desvaneció. El aludido le mostró unos dientes puntiagudos que provocaron que a Lucy le recorriera un escalofrío— Elige.

La rubia lo abrazó por la espalda y, aunque el muchacho no respondió, sintió cómo todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban, preparándose para saltar en cualquier momento.

— No lo hagas, por favor. Quédate con nosotros… Quédate conmigo.

Natsu no se movió, todo lo que hizo fue musitar un "lo siento" antes de zafarse de un tirón de su abrazo y lanzarse envuelto en llamas contra Zeref, que comenzó a reír como loco. Lucy no fue capaz de moverse. La impotencia escaló por su garganta y estalló en sus labios en forma de grito.

Todo sucedió en apenas unos instantes, los que tardó Natsu en llegar hasta el mago oscuro. Extendió los brazos, que envueltos en llamas parecieron las alas de un auténtico dragón. El demonio rugió, y aquel sonido se entrelazó con la risa de Zeref, que enmudeció en el momento en el que su contrincante cayó sobre él. Justo en ese mismo instante, Lucy echó a correr hacia ellos, sin saber muy bien por qué. No quería rendirse, no quería renunciar a Natsu.

Los ojos del mago oscuro se abrieron de par en par en el momento en el que su hermano menor lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Las llamas comenzaron a rodearlos a ambos en aquel inesperado abrazo, sin embargo, parecían no quemar a ninguno. Lucy se detuvo a unos pocos pasos, expectante.

— Eres un idiota… — susurró Zeref— Ya no puedes detenerme.

— Te equivocas. Te estoy dando una última oportunidad.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Las lágrimas se derramaron copiosamente por las mejillas del emperador de Álvarez, humedeciendo su sonrisa torcida.

— Es demasiado tarde. Es o ella o tú: Elige. — Sus ojos negros se clavaron en Lucy.

— Siento oír eso. Adiós, _nii-san_.

Las llamas se alzaron con ferocidad, lamiendo la piel del mago oscuro y haciéndole aullar de dolor.

— Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba… ¿cómo?

— Son las Llamas del Infierno. —dijo Natsu por toda respuesta.

Lucy se cubrió la boca con una mano al comprender lo que sucedía. Natsu había encontrado la forma de destruir a Zeref, pero el precio era demasiado alto.

— ¡Natsu, detente! — angustiada, trató de separarlos, pero un estallido de llamas le impidió llegar a ellos.

— ¡No te acerques, Lucy!

— ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas! — Se dejó caer de rodillas, inundada por el llanto— No quiero perderte… Por favor... Para… Natsu…

Ya no quedaba rastro de Zeref, pero las llamas no abandonaban a Natsu, cuyas escamas actuaban como una armadura que ya comenzaba a deshacerse.

— No lo entiendes, Lucy, esta es la única manera. Para mí ya es demasiado tarde, no tengo salvación. Zeref ha muerto, ya nada ata mi existencia a este mundo. Pero tú tienes que vivir, tienes que acabar tu libro, tienes que darle un buen final a nuestra historia, ¿me lo prometes?

— Te… te lo prometo. —Respondió ella entre sollozos.

La figura de Natsu se veía oscura entre el abrigo de las llamas, a través de las cuales extendió un brazo para alcanzar con su mano el rostro de Lucy y acariciarlo con dulzura.

— Lucy, te quiero.

El cuerpo del Dragon Slayer se convirtió en una montaña de ceniza y las llamas se extinguieron. Rota de dolor, Lucy observó cómo esta ascendía en espiral hacia el cielo, movida por el viento.

— Yo también te quiero. — susurró al vacío.

Un hilo de agua bordea la alfombra de hierba que cubre las inmediaciones de una pequeña cabaña de madera. Junto a la puerta juegan dos hermanos: una niña de mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello rosa y un niño rubio de no más de dos años.

— ¡Layla, Igneel! ¡A cenar!

Los dos acuden a la llamada de su madre, que recoge al más pequeño de sus hijos de la cuna con cariño.

— Ya, Zeref, ya. Ya sé que tienes hambre, en seguida te preparo la papilla.

— Es un pequeño glotón, como su padre— ríe su marido, que juega a las cartas con un gato azul.

— Anda, Natsu, Happy, recoged la mesa, que ya está la cena lista.

— ¡Maldita sea, estaba a punto de ganarle! —Protesta el Exceed.

Lucy deja escapar una carcajada.

A través de la ventana, observa cómo los últimos rayos del sol tiñen el mundo de escarlata. El mismo color de las llamas de Natsu aquel día. Si cierra los ojos, todavía puede percibir el olor a quemado y sentir el tacto de la arena bajo su piel cuando se derrumbó sobre el lugar en el que instantes antes había estado Natsu.

 _Las cenizas permanecieron flotando en el aire unos instantes antes de volver a posarse lentamente en el suelo. Lucy se abrazó las rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Sentía que en su pecho se había abierto un gran agujero por el que sus emociones se desbordaban de manera incontenible. Entonces, sintió calor. Una chispa brotó de entre las cenizas y pronto se convirtió en una imponente hoguera. Una sombra se deslizó entre las llamas y la muchacha retrocedió, asustada. El fuego fue perdiendo intensidad hasta extinguirse por completo, dejando tras de sí un bulto tembloroso que se incorporó con dificultad._

— _No puede ser…— Lucy se apresuró a ayudarle a levantarse, aún con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro._

 _Frente a ella, desnudo como un recién nacido, Natsu se contemplaba, tan incrédulo como ella._

 _E.N.D había muerto y ahora sólo quedaba el humano. Había sido el regalo de despedida de Zeref, por el cual había tenido que dar la vida: El hechizo Fénix._

— ¡Mamáaa! —corean sus hijos, arrancándola de su ensoñación.

— ¡Lucy, tenemos hambreee! —exclaman Natsu y Happy.

Y así, como cada noche, cenan reunidos en torno a la mesa de su confortable hogar, con la guerra como un recuerdo lejano que se ensombrece a sus espaldas.


End file.
